In The End
by IrishArmyBrat06
Summary: This one is kind of different. Milo and Lulu, Its my first fan fic hope Ya'll like it! Please Comment!
1. The Stars May Fall

Title: In The End   
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!  
Please review, but It is my first Fan Fic

Chapter 1: The Stars May Fall

He couldn't help but stare at the blond beauty sitting in "Kelly's" looking down and out for the count. 'She shouldn't be upset, but that pout makes her look even more cute though…' he thought. He looked down at the note that he held in his hand and started to get nervous. He knew that he had to get that to her before he lost his nerve.

She got up and headed to the counter for more soda. He was just about to go in when another person caught his attention.

"Hey, it's the bodyguard dude! What's up?!" Spinelli asked. He always reminded him of some misplaced surfer guy.

'Oh great, now I'll never be able to get this note to Lulu.'

"Why are you staring at the Blond One? You got the hots for her or something?" Spinelli said a little more forcefully than intended.

"I have something for her, it got delivered to Mr. Corintho's house by mistake." Milo said quickly "it need's to get delivered, will you give it to her? And please don't tell her it was brought by me."

"It's not from the evil boss man, Alcazar is it?" Spinelli was always nervous about Alcazar, especially since he had tried to kill Spinelli and Lulu.

"No, Mr. Corintho's checked it to make sure." Milo said with a smile.

x

"Hey! It's the Blond One!" Spinelli exaggerated. "Someone asked me to give this note to you." He handed the pouting blond the note that was from the body guard. She took the envelope with confusion etched all over her face. Once she opened the card and read the note she couldn't help but smile.

x

Lulu never realized that there was a happy man outside watching her smile and love the poem he wrote for her. Now he could run back and say that he had finished his errand. He could only hope that one day she would be his mob princess. He was worried about his line of work for her.

x

"Who gave it to you to give to me?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"The Jackel never spills the secrets Blond one! But, what's it say?!" he asked like a gossiping girl.

"Fine I'll read it aloud, but you have to give me a clue as to who it is first."

"Alright then…He's totally dressed fancy everyday." Spinelli said. He knew that there were a few people that dressed fancy that the Blond One knew.

She smiled then read the card aloud:

"I will never forget the

day we met…

The sky may fall and the

stars may too!

But in the end I will still

Love you."

"What's all the smiles about?" Dillon said as he sat next to Lulu.

"The blond one has a secret admirer." Spinelli said.

"Yea and he knows who it is… He won't even tell me who it is. I guess the guy gave him this and told him not to tell who it was." Lulu said, still smiling.

"Spinelli, can you give us a minute? I'd like to talk to Lulu really fast." Dillon asked Spinelli.

"But it was –" Before Spinelli could finish his sentence Dillon cut him off.

"Now please?!" Spinelli got up and walked away looking kind of worried for Lulu's sake.

Once Spinelli had walked away Dillon looked at Lulu and recited "In the end I will still love you."

"It was you?! But you and Georgie are together?" Lulu said, sadness crossing her eyes once again. "How can you do that?! How can you give me this kind of note even though you and Georgie are together!?" Lulu cried. Just as she was about to get up and walk away Dillon grabbed her arm.

"Will you let me explain?" He gave her a pleading look. "Georgie and I are done pretty much. She wants nothing to do with me. I did that because it is fact. I love you Lulu!"

Just as Lulu was about to protest Spinelli came back to the table with Max and Milo. "Hey dude, there is a total phoney taking credit for someone else's work." Spinelli said. "Dude, that is totally harsh too!"

"Spinelli, our boss needs to see you. He says that it is quite important." Max said. "And whatever your talking about, it can wait."

Just then Lulu's phone rang and she stepped off to the side to answer it.

"I said it was me so she didn't get hurt. I'm not going to see her get hurt by Alcazar again." Dillon said and he stared right at Milo while saying it.

"Don't take credit for something you didn't do." Milo said, anger rising in his voice. "Its not fair to whose feelings are honest. Unlike yours, obviously."

Milo and Max took took Spinelli and left. Lulu then came back "Hey where did everyone go?" She asked curiously.

"Max and Milo said that Sonny needed to see Spinelli for some odd reason. Who knows maybe to bail him out of trouble." Dillon said.

"Whatever the case may be, I have to go. That was Lucky. He said he needed to talk to me about something. I don't know but something sounds wrong. So, we'll talk later, right Dillon?" Lulu said with a small smile.

"You bet." Dillon smiled back.


	2. Young and Crazy

Title: In The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except the plot.

Chapter 2: Young and Crazy

As Milo and Max left with Spinelli, Milo was ready to clean Dillon's clock for doing that to Lulu. He may not have a chance anymore because of him. No, he had to be one step a head of Dillon. If working for Sonny Corinthos had taught him anything, it was to be on step ahead of your enemy.

x

Lulu was sitting on her bead doing some work on Rick Webbers murder when Alice knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Lulu hollered

"It's Alice, someone just delivered something for you. It seems you have a—" she had begun to say as Lulu wrenched open the door to see what Alice was talking about "secret admirer." She finished with a smile. She handed her the two dozen flowers.

"Thank you! Who delivered them?" Lulu asked, excitement coursing through her.

The delivery boy from the flower shop I guess…" Alice said. She couldn't help but smile at the excitement all over Lulu's face.

"Thank you so much Alice!" Lulu huggd Alice then retreated back to her room. When she went into her room and shut the door, she flopped back onto her bed with the box of flowers and the card. She opened the box to find a dozen white Lily's and a dozen red Roses. Lulu couldn't help but smile. Then she looked at the card that she still held. The envelope again was red. She opened it and there was a heart on the front of the card.

She opened the card and smiled as she read the card aloud to herself.

"She blows big bubbles with her gum &

Laughs when they pop all over her pretty face.

Takes crazy pictures and puts them on the

Internet and to her friends she's a star

Because she realized that life is too short

To be crying over some asshole that

Broke her heart."

Her smile slightly faded because the card didn't seem like Dillon. She kind of knew who it sounded like, but she wasn't positive.

'Great, I have a murder to solve. Now I suddenly have a secret admirer? This can't be Dillon… At least this one.' She couldn't help thinking. Then it dawned on her. She knew exactly what she had to do.

x

He knew that Lulu was a brilliant girl; he knew that she would back track everything. He sat outside the flower store he had used to have the flowers sent to her. Out of the corner of his eye he'd seen someone heading into the store. Milo got out of his car and headed into the store, he was going to show Lulu it was him.

x


	3. Get To Love Me

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
Chapter 3: Get to Love Me

Milo had seen Lulu head into the flower shop and he followed at a 'safe' distance.

"Hi, I'm looking for the guy that delivered two dozen flowers to the Quartermain house? I'm Lulu Spencer, I had a dozen Lily's and a dozen Roses delivered to that house."

"Oh, well, we're told not to tell what's going on. I'm really sorry ma'am." The store clerk said.

"Well, is there a way I could send something back to the person who sent them to me?" Lulu asked sweetly.

"I'm not sure if we can. We do not have the man's address but we have his phone number." The clerk said.

"Please, this man sent me beautiful flowers, I would love to thank him." She gave a pleading, happy smile. "I would greatly appreciate it if I were to set up something for him here, maybe he could come get them himself? You could call him and tell him he has something here for him." Lulu said sweetly.

"I guess we could do that." The clerk smiled.

x

When Milo heard what was going on, he silently slipped out the door and back to his car to wait for the phone call saying he had something for him.

x

She had a card sitting right in front of her and suddenly words failed her. For the first time in about eighteen years, she was at a loss for words. As she stared at the blank card and the red envelope, she fought hard to come up with something. Then it came to her. She didn't understand why she didn't think of it faster or why this guy seemed to like her.

Once she had finished, she re-read the card and she was satisfied with it. She put the card in the envelope, purchased a few flowers and added her necklace to the mix.

x

Once Lulu walked out of the flower shop, Milo got a phone call from the shop. He watched as Lulu disappeared, and told the store clerk that he would be in there in a half hour to pick up his package.

x

He waited until he got back to the Corinthos home to go into his flower box. Once in the door he sat down in the front foyer with his box. Quickly and quietly he flipped open the flower box and inside he not only found 3 beautiful red Roses, he found a delicate silver chain with a sterling silver ring. It appeared to be an engagement ring. He pulled out the red enveloped card and read:

**_Get to Love me  
I'm usually mess I don't have it all together  
I get mad easily & laugh way too much  
I've been hurt too many times &I have hurt others  
I'll do stupid stuff to you then take it back  
I'll make the same mistakes again & again  
But that's just me but I can swear  
to you that there is apart worth keeping._**

"Yes, there is something worth keeping." He mumbled to himself. For the rest of the day he couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**Definatly not my best work but it sets something good up for Chapter 4. **


	4. Tomorrows and Yesterdays

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Hasn't changed in the past 3 chapters, I own nothing. If I did I'd be a millionaire.  
Chapter 4: Tomorrows and Yesterdays

Lulu had to work at the diner the next day, but in her bag when times were slow she re-read both the cards and thought of the flowers that were sent to her. She also knew that she had to confront Dillon on his lie. The lie that Dillon had told had hurt her more than he would ever know and possibly more than he ever cared.

At that moment Dillon walked in carrying a rose. "Hey Lulu, how are you?" he grinned. Not knowing that at that moment Lulu was angrier than one could even contemplate.

"Not too good Dillon, what can I help you with?" Lulu said forcefully.

"You've changed your tune in the past couple of days." Dillon said taken back. He wasn't sure what to make of Lulu sudden change in attitude. Yes she was a Spencer, and a Spencer woman at that, so she could have a mean temper. "I got something for you." He said handing her the rose and card in the red envelope.

Her heart quickly melted when she seen it. At that exact moment a flower boy came in again with another box for Lulu. He seemed a bit lost for a moment but he waited patiently until Dillon and Lulu were done talking.

"Another rose? Oh, I can't believe I almost doubted you Dillon! Thank you so much!" She ran around the counter to hug Dillon.

x

Milo was watching from outside the diner and seen Lulu thank Dillon for the work and thought he put into those gifts. This guy was getting a little smarter, but he was still one step ahead. So only a slight frown marred his handsome face when she hugged him.

x

"Dillon, I would love to talk more but I can't. I have to work or this time Mike really will fire me." Lulu said. "By the way, did you get the gift I sent you?"

Caught off guard Dillon jumped "Huh, what?" then trying to think quickly, "Oh! I haven't picked it up yet! They called me yesterday and left a message on my voicemail. I was going to pick it up today. But thank you ahead of time." He went over and hugged her, leaving her with a kiss on the cheek.

With that Dillon left and she asked the flower shop boy how she could help. "Ms. Leslie Lu Spencer I presume?" he said with a smile. "You have quite the string of admirer's if I do say so myself."

"Dillon sent me more flower?!" She couldn't help but smile at this. "That was the guy that ordered them right?"

"Um… No ma'am that is not the guy that sent these flowers or the last order. I took both and have delivered both. I'm sorry to disappoint you." The man said kind of quietly.

"No! No, please don't get me wrong, you have not disappointed me in the least. I wish I could tip you but, I'm kind of broke. So, will you take a coffee and a piece of cake as a tip?" She asked timidly.

"Believe me that is better than any tip I have ever gotten." The man smiled again and took a seat at the counter placing the flower box next to the single rose from Dillon. Lulu served the man his coffee and his cake and chatted politely with him all the while staring that the card that Dillon had given her.

"If you'd like, you may open your gifts." The man named Mark smiled at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to seem rude or anything." Lulu hesitated when the man nodded at her.

"If you don't mind I'd like to see if this fellow is as romantic as the other guy." Mark flashed a cheeky grin at Lulu and they both burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Okay the only way I will let you hear Dillon's card is if you give me a hint as to who this guy is." Lulu paused for a moment then quickly added "and it can't be that he dresses fancy."

"Okay a clue to your admirer, huh? Okay, you do know him and he is shy." Mark answered "Is that fair to you?"

Lulu thought for a minute and stated "Well, it is better than he dresses fancy." They both snickered at the clue that Spinelli had given to her a few days before. "Dillon wrote, oh hold on. Hey Milo what can I get for you?"

"Hey, I um… I was hoping to get a coffee, please?" He asked shyly.

Lulu smiled sweetly at him "Of course, it'll be right up alright?"

"Thanks Lulu."

Once Lulu had served him the coffee he had ordered he sat at the opposite end of the counter away from Mark so Lulu would never notice his new necklace that he was wearing.

"Anyways, Dillon wrote:

You're so adorable, Lulu.

"At least he was… kind?" Mark offered unsure of what to say. Adorable is a word usually associated with puppies and kittens and from what he could tell Ms. Leslie Lu Spencer was no puppy. "What about the box? What's in the box?" He asked egging her on to open the box he had initially come to deliver.

"You said it wasn't from Dillon right?" Lulu answered, her anger returning once more.

"If the guy that gave you that note and rose was Dillon then no, the man who gave neither this order nor the last was Dillon." Mark said.

"Okay. Note to self, punch Dillon." She said, fury etched through all syllables. She opened the box and whatever anger she had been harboring at that exact moment melted away into nothing at all. In the box she found at least two and half dozen gorgeous wild flowers mixed with Daisies, Lilies, and Roses which made for an extravagant bouquet. Among the roses was left a clue to her admirer, a gold chain that was obviously made for a male with a small charm on it. On the charm it said "Carpe Diem" and there was another card. It was in another red envelope and she couldn't help but smile because this was the real thing. This was someone that obviously liked her for her.

"Now that is a good package. I love seeing peoples faces when they see a design by a loved one, before you protest, even secret admirer's can be considered loved ones." Mark smiled at Lulu like he knew something she didn't, besides the identity of her secret admirer. "Now, the only thing that will be a surprise is the card."

"Little pushy there, don't ya think?" Lulu asked, but she couldn't help laughing after. Mark had become not just a kind delivery guy but he was becoming a good friend of Lulu's. "Okay, this card says:

**_'Without you  
Tomorrow's wouldn't be worth the wait  
And Yesterdays wouldn't be worth remembering.'_** "

Now that is what she had been looking for from Dillon because he claimed to have been her secret admirer.

"That is what I call a smart man." Mark said "I should probably be going. I will most defiantly have a lot more delivery's to do." With that he was off the stool and out the door.

x

At the opposite end of the counter Milo sat drinking his coffee looking at the paper. No he was concentrating too much on Lulu to actually be reading it. He glanced up at Lulu playing with the gold chain he had put in the box. It was a necklace that had been given to him by his grandfather.

"Is everything alright?" Milo asked putting on a concerned face.

"I think so… But I shouldn't bother you with my petty problems. You have bigger fish to fry, right?" Lulu said, tears forming in her eyes, although Milo could not tell for sure, he suspected they were tears of happiness.

"I'm always willing to end an ear to a friend, so if you'd like to talk, I'd be more than happy to listen and help anyway I can." Milo smiled softly at Lulu and softly touched her hand in kind and gentle gesture.

"Maybe you can help me with a couple things." Lulu said thoughtfully. "You see, I have received four notes and two bouquets of flowers. Three of the notes and all of the flowers were given by an unknown guy, well he's unknown to be but it seems the rest of the world knows him. And the fourth note was given by the guy who claimed it all was him."

"Well, it seems you have someone who is genuinely interested in you and would probably like to meet you, date you and treat you with respect. And this other guy sounds like a total creep." Milo said anger seeping into his voice as spoke of Dillon.

"That's the thing. He… well, he was the first guy to ever truly break my heart. I thought I loved him, let him in, did what I could to sleep with him, got pregnant, and had an abortion." Lulu spoke softly about all but Milo heard anyways. "Maybe I'm the creep and deserve Dillon lying to me and hurting me again." A single tear slid down her cheek and again Milo felt pure, unleashed rage towards Dillon.

"No, you're not the creep. You would never deserve the person you believe to be in love with lying to you. No one deserves that. As for the pregnancy and abortion, do you feel what you did was right?" Milo asked, wisdom echoing in his words.

"Who's to s—" Lulu started but Milo cut her off

"Yes or no, do you think that what you did was right?" He asked again, this time a little more firmly.

"Yes." Lulu said. It seemed that just like that, all the pain she had been holding on to because of the abortion and the pregnancy just disappeared. "Thank you Milo, you've really helped me."

"Now, What do you think of my secret admirer?" Lulu was starting to get her excitement back as she looked down at his notes and the one Dillon had tried to pass off as 'The Note'.

"I think that a guy with good taste has found you!" Milo laughed as did Lulu. She was still fiddling with the Necklace that he had given her with the flowers. "Do you know what 'Carpe Diem' means, Lulu?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was planning on going home tonight to look it up. It was so kind of him to offer me these words but… I don't have a clue what they mean." Lulu said, some confusion creeping in over her excitement.

"My grandfather once told me about Carpe Diem. It means 'Live life for today'. Which is an amazing philosophy if you ask me." Milo offered shyly.

Lulu seemed to have just realized something because slowly, at almost a crawling pace, a smile was sliding on mouth.

"Well then! Milo would you do me the honors?" she asked holding out the golden chain. Milo took it, she turned her back to him and moved her hair. Nervously, Milo fumbled with hooking the necklace around Lulu's neck. Once he managed to hook the clasp, he let his hands fall to her shoulders and slide down her arms. How many times had he imagined sliding his hands down her arms and turning to face him only to kiss her passionately.

Sadly that day was not today because Lulu then turned around and said she had to get back to work.

"Yea, thanks for the coffee." He said as he was pulling a twenty out of his jacket pocket.

"Thank you, and the coffee is on me." Lulu smiled at him and went to the register to ring up the coffee and put her money in the register. She waved at him as walked out the door, in turn receiving a huge smile.

"Well, well, if it isn't the whore Lulu, stealing from Mike. Maybe I should call Mac. Or better yet, I'll call Lucky and that'll knock you off your high horse now won't it?" Maxie Jones came in with snide remarks.

"Well, you can call them and say I just paid for a friend's coffee. Last I checked, that wasn't a crime." Lulu said, she was still smiling because she just had the sweetest run-in with Milo and she didn't think anything could ruin her day.

"We'll see about that. Oh, Hey Mike, you may want to check your register. I think I just seen Lulu stealing money." Maxie smiled wickedly.

"Lulu, I just paid you at the beginning of your shift. Tell me Maxie is misinterpreting something?" Mike said. He seemed tired and worn. After all, his grandchild had just been kidnapped by a psycho, so maybe he should seem that way.

"Yes Mike, she is reading something all wrong. In fact I was just paying for a friends coffee. He helped me out a lot and I told him I would cover it. If you don't believe, I'll empty my pockets and you can count my check again." Lulu offered.

"See Maxie, don't go making accusations without looking into them first." Mike reprimanded. "Lucky isn't here, but I don't think that he would appreciate you badgering his sister while she's working. Lulu, you're off in ten minutes, why don't you just leave now?"

With that Lulu gathered her cards, flowers and jacket, thanked Mike for letting her out and she headed home. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**Kinda long, Hope you all enjoyed. Please comment and it was 3:30 in the am when this was written. **


	5. In Every Single Letter

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: still own nothing.  
Chapter 5: In Every Single Letter

As Lulu walked home from "Kelly's" she couldn't help but think of all the things that had happened that day. And the sad part in her mind was that it was only five in the evening. She walked into the Quartermain mansion only to deposit the flowers and cards off into her room. As she turned to leave something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Passing the open door going a little further down the hall was Georgie and Dillon, entangled in a passionate kiss moving quickly down to his room.

Lulu stood in shock for what seemed like forever. "You bastard!" she cried out, tears already falling down her cheeks. With that she grabbed her phone and ran from the house, leaving a confused Georgie and a guilty Dillon in her wake.

"Dillon, what was that about?" Georgie turned to ask, confusion clouding the pretty girls face.

"I-I-I think I really just hurt Lulu." Dillon stammered. He wasn't too positive how to put his delicate problem. "It really is a long story, and maybe an amusing one. Kind of… sort of… a little bit… not really." He dwindled down.

"Something is saying that you messed with Lulu's mind. She wasn't the only guilty party this summer was she Dillon?" Georgie was starting to get pissed.

"I was only trying to protect Lulu this time. And technically I was guilty, for believing her. This time, I was trying to keep her from getting hooked up with a mob thug." Dillon said rather quickly. "But, I think I just did more harm than good."

"Ya think? Of course lying to Lulu with good intentions was going to fail. Dillon, she looks for reasons for you to come to her aid. Lulu still wants you!" Georgie was rather calm when saying all this but you could see in her eyes the underlying hurt and anger. "I don't know why I keep letting myself be pulled into your crap Dillon. All that really happens to me is I'm the one that gets hurt." With that she left Dillon behind and went out the door.

"In a little bit of a situation there, Nincompoop." His grandfather said as he walked past.

x

She ran as fast as she could away from that house. She couldn't even think of seeing Dillon at that point. As she ran she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Her feet just carried her to wherever they may and at this point Lulu ended up at the docks. And into a situation that was even bigger than a lie that Dillon had told. Instead she jumped from the frying pan and into the fire. Because Lulu wasn't paying any attention to where she was going she ended up smack dab in the middle of a gun war where Sonny's men and Alcazars men were having it out.

The moment she heard the fire and turned to run, she was face down in the snow. She screamed then realized there was a warm body lying on top of her which frightened her even more. Swinging around with a right hook she caught the man square in the nose. Without realizing who she had punched she tried to run again, but this time when she ended up face down in the snow, it was with a sharp blinding pain in her side. Tears fell down her cheeks as she turned to her side and seen the blood that was coming from her side. A moment later Max was at her side telling the rest of the men they needed to get out of there.

With Lulu fading in and out of consciousness, she had no concept of time. One minute she was lying in the snow, the next a man with a bleeding nose was picking her up and running away with her and gunshots were heard in the background.

"Lulu, come on you need to hold on for me!" a voice said. She couldn't place it. It sounded like someone she had only talked to a few times.

"Leslie Lu Spencer, don't you dare die on me!" Another voice demanded. It was a guy's voice as well, but she couldn't place much more because all she could see was lights quickly flashing past her eyes and the world seemed to be slowing. Not only was it slowing it was fading away, _'but this can't be right'_ was her last thought before blacking out.

x

Down at the docks while confiscating another one of Alcazars shipments some of his men ambushed Sonny and his men. Among those men were Stan, Jason, Max, Milo and many others. Soon guns were blazing and people were hiding and dying.

Out of the blue a blur went by Max, Milo, Jason and Sonny. Without thinking what was going Max shot. Jason dove out to protect the girl because he caught sight of the jacket and realized who it was. She screamed then jumped up only to catch Jason in the nose. Almost everyone heard the sickening crunch of his nose breaking.

Lulu had turned to run again but was shot by Ric Lansing. Terrified, Milo jumped out of his hiding place to pick her up and run away from there. He had to get her out of there. Sonny, Max and Jason were trailing a ways behind.

"Lulu, come on you need to hold on for me." Milo said quietly. "Please, for me. I love you, Lulu." Tears slid down Milo's face as he watched Lulu pass out. Sonny had heard the confession and ordered Max to get them to General Hospital. On the drive down to the hospital Jason had called Elizabeth saying that she needed to get the ER ready for a gunshot victim.

"It was Lulu, Elizabeth. Lulu's been shot. I don't know what she was doing down by the docks but she was shot by Ric." Jason said. He was always cool but even he was mildly rattled at the seriousness of the situation. "Tell me is Lucky there? He needs to know."

On the other end of the line Elizabeth was doing her best not to cry. "Hold on, he just walked in. I've got to let you go so I can tell him." With that she hung up the phone.

"Lucky, can I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth said as she walked towards Lucky and Maxi.

"We're kind of in the middle of a conversation Elizabeth." Maxi snidely replied.

"Put a sock in it Maxi, it's Lucky's family, he needs to know." With that Elizabeth pulled Lucky away from Maxi to talk to him. "Lucky, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this." Elizabeth knew she had to get it out before she really started to cry.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Lucky asked. Worry had fixed itself into his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's Lulu. She was just shot down by the Docks. They're bringing her in right now." With that Elizabeth finally let the tears consume her. Lulu was like her sister and she loved her dearly. To hear that she had been shot was devastating to her. "Lucky, I'm so sorry!" she kept saying through her tears. Lucky and Elizabeth both sank to the ground crying, and worrying for Lulu.

x

Milo still held Lulu close with Sonny next to him and Jason across. Jason reached over to check her pulse. "Her pulse is weakening.

"Please Leslie Lu, please hold on for me." He whispered in her ear.

x

Once at the hospital Sonny, Milo and Jason sprang from the car and ran in. Elizabeth was waiting for them with a gurney ready to take her to the O.R.

"Leslie Lu Spencer, don't you dare die on me!" Lucky demanded "I will not lose my baby sister!" Just then he rounded on Jason. "Why the hell was my sister with you?! Who shot her? I want to know goddamnit!" Lucky shouted at him.

"Lucky, your anger is more than reasonable, but please, can we take it outside." Sonny said calmly.

The younger man looked at Sonny. Lucky wasn't a fool, he knew the man deserved some amount of respect. He could have left Lulu to lie in the snow and die. Lucky followed Sonny outside to hear what he wanted.

"Lucky, I am very sorry that Lulu was hurt tonight. We were down at the docks in my warehouse and we were attacked. In the middle of the whole… fiasco, for lack of better word, Lulu ran in. I don't think she did it intentionally. She looked upset as she ran in. Jason tried to run interference but as you can tell, she has a hard right hook." Sonny paused for a moment and gestured to Jason's broken nose. "Milo, here, with the combined help of Jason and Max saved her."

"Well, I guess I owe you all a thank you. And Jason, you may want to get your nose checked out. Knowing my sister she not only broke your nose with that right hook, but she may have busted your cheek bone as well." Lucky said forcing a small smile.

"Please… I know its not my concern but would you please call me with an update on Ms. Spencer's condition?" Milo asked timidly, staring at the ground like a five year old.

"Yes, I will and thank you." Lucky said. He shook the three men's hands and went back inside. He had to find out about his sister.

x

Lulu woke up a few days later in an ICU room. She looked about groggily and smiled when she seen the biggest bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. Also in the chair in the corner of the room was her father, Luke Spencer. '_I haven't seen him since Mom slipped away again.'_

It took a bit of effort but she managed to grab the card that was tucked beneath the flowers. It was another of the red envelope cards. Looking down at the envelope she couldn't help but remember the nightmare she had just survived.

"Leslie Lu! You're awake. I'm so sorry sweetie!" Her father said groggily and moving as fast as his sleepy legs would allow him.

"Dad, you came back?" Lulu said in a raspy voice but you could still hear the shock in it.

"Yes, I came back for you hunny. Do me a favor, don't go running into anymore gun fights. Especially when you don't have a gun yourself!" Her father growled. She couldn't help but laugh as much as the pain would allow. "Well, what does your card say?"

"I um… I wasn't going to read it. I was just going to toss it." She said and a tear slid down her cheek once more. "It's kind of the reason I'm in here." Her father gave her a curious look and she explain as much of the story as possible to him.

"First of all, from what you've described to me, that seems to be the real guy, that card right in your hand. Second, I'll kill Dillon for doing this to my daughter. He's done enough to hurt you, now I won't let it happen anymore." Luke said. He calmed down long enough to say "I have to let the doc know you're awake. You gave us all quite the scare I should say."

Once Luke was gone she looked down at the red envelope. Her father was right. This is probably from the real mystery man. The one who didn't make her feel like a koala. She smiled at the thought of the real mystery man and who it could possibly be. Then she opened the card to find the sweetest letter to her.

**_"In every single letter,  
In every single word  
There's a hidden message  
About a boy that loves a girl._**

Yes, Leslie Lu, I do love you."

She read it through once more and smiled. Setting the card up neatly next to her flowers she curled up as much as possible and went back to sleep. Not realizing that if she had waited a few more minutes her brother would be arriving with some food for her empty stomach, or that her mystery man would be leaning down and whispering who he was in her ear.

No, Leslie Lu slept, and she had the most pleasant dreams a girl could ask for.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

IlovetowriteSMP: Here is the next chapter, I hope you keep reviewing and thank you! Also about the ring... Just wait and find out!

hmmart: Yes, Milo is very cute. I'm a huge Lulu/Milo fan.

Jen Drake: His character does put a lot of thought into it doesn't he?  


Thank you to the others! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	6. I Wish I Knew

_Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: same as before, Own nothing at all but the plot.  
Chapter 6: I Wish I Knew_

Lulu had been lying in the hospital for over a week, and she was still asking for answers which no one seemed to be able to give her. As she was lying in her bed looking over at her flowers that were starting to die she was feeling a bit lonely.

Elizabeth came in carrying more flowers for her and was tossing the old ones. "Wait!" she said, her voice had gone back to sounding normal, and no more was her throat scratchy. "I want to make a few of those into pressed flowers. Mom once told me that when you get your first flower from a guy you should keep some and wrap them in saran wrap then put a couple of books on them. She said something about good luck with that person." Lulu said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled at the thought of it.

"That's a good idea. Would you like to pick a couple?" She held out the vase for her to pick a few. And Lulu did. She pulled the most vibrant ones. A white Lily, and exotic blue flower, two roses and a purple flower. "Would you like me to get Lucky to bring up some saran wrap? After you wrap them I'll put them up at the front desk under a few of the medical charts." Elizabeth offered.

"Thank you, you've been really great. But… Can you help me with something?" Lulu asked curiously.

"Anything sweetheart," Elizabeth said, brushing the hair out of Lulu's face.

"I want to know who to thank for helping me. No one will tell me who I should thank for saving me. I don't remember much except punching someone and a lot of pain. I remember a couple bleeps of things but… nothing major. Someone told me I wasn't allowed to die… using my full name." she scowled. "And someone else told me just hold on." She said, confusion finding its way onto her face yet again.

"Also, a lot of people have been down here and this is my first day off the pain medication so I have no idea who to thank for even visiting me." Lulu went on. She gave Elizabeth a pleading look. The older woman could tell Lulu was being driven nuts by not knowing what was going on, how she got there or even who helped and visited her. 'Poor Lulu' was all she could think.

"Alright, if I give you details, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what happened to you. You can your thanks for helping you and visiting you… that is all." Elizabeth warned. Lulu smiled and promised she wouldn't tell a soul. "I promise I will tell you all. You're lucky I'm on my break ya know." Elizabeth smiled. Just then her pager went off.

"Okay, hold that thought, that is Epiphany needing something then I will be back to tell all." Elizabeth took off at a quick pace to see what was needed. As she left Lulu heard "Leslie Lu Spencer? Yea, she's in this room right here, why? Oh! She'll be thrilled!"

Just then her friend Mark walked into the room. "I was right; you do have quite the string of admirers, Ms. Spencer." He said with a laugh.

"Oh please, it's Lulu." She laughed herself. "and what do you hold here sir?"

"Another present from an admirer of course! Different than the one from the diner though." Mark said. "These boys around here must love you a lot or you have some kind of magic my dear."

He handed the white box to Lulu and she opened it to find half dozen Lilies with a regular card. _'To love someone is to find a miracle no one else sees. Maybe you'll learn soon. Love you, Dad'_

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Mark, they're not from a secret admirer. They're from my dad. He wanted to offer some fatherly advice on the secret admirer situation." Lulu was smiling from ear to ear to see that her dad was still in town and trying to be somewhat of a father.

"Well, I'll be!" Mark was chuckling. "I must say I was convinced that the secret admirer had stopped by again."

"Secret admirer, huh? I wasn't told about this Lulu." In the doorway stood none other than Maxi Jones. "I must be out of the loop if I don't hear about good things like that."

"Maxi! Get away from my sister!" Lulu heard someone shout from down the hall. She wasn't sure who it was but was thankful to not have to deal with her for too long.

"Well, I would love to stick around for the show but I must get back to work. Lulu, get better?" Mark said sympathetically.

"I will, thank you Mark! Come by the diner soon, I buy you another piece of cake." She said with a smile.

Elizabeth came to the door where Mark had just left through and Maxi was still standing. "I told you to get away from my sister, thanks." Elizabeth's attitude was in full swing and she was ready to take Maxi out.

"Last I checked, you and Lucky were getting a divorce. That means Lulu's not your sister, sweetheart." Maxi replied with a snarky smile. "Hopefully I'll get my chance then I'll be Lulu's sister."

"Blood nor a license doesn't mean you'll ever be related to me, bitch. The Spencer family will always love Elizabeth as one of their own and not you. Now how about you save the planet by killing yourself." Lulu snarled.

"Yikes! Do I really want to come down this hallway?" Detective Rodriguez asked. "Hello Elizabeth, do you mind if I ask Lulu a few questions?"

"Not at all. But, answer me one first Detective, how would I go about getting a restraining order out on a person?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, never once taking her eyes off of Maxi. In a huff, Maxi stormed off down the hall. "Never mind, detective." And Elizabeth was heading down the hall to the nurses station.

"Wow, I think I just found what may cause the destruction of Port Charles if things get heated up much more." Detective Rodriguez said with a laugh. "But, on a more serious note, I need to know all you remember."

"What do you mean, Detective?"

"Please, call me Cruz. I need to know what happened down at the docks. I would like to know what you remember." Cruz stated professionally.

"Honestly, I don't remember much."

"Just tell me what you do remember, and please start with when you left work." Cruz pulled out a pen and paper, and got ready to scribble a few notes. He didn't think Lulu had seen much, from what the other statements said she went down there and probably seen two minutes of action, tops would be three minutes.

"I left work, went to drop a few things off at home, got into an argument with Dillon then ran as fast as I could." Lulu paused for a moment to rack her brains. She knew it was important to remember what happened because without it, the man who shot her would still be free to harm others. "I ran down to the docks without paying much attention. I remember hearing a gun fire and someone tackle me to the ground which only scared me more. I jumped up to run the way I just came and the body that I thought was dead tried to pull me down again. I punched out hard. All I heard were two cracks… then I was back on the ground… there was a lot of pain too." She stopped again and tried to recall anything else.

"Voices… I heard a couple people's voices." She stopped at this realization. "I mean there was a lot of shouting going on but… I heard a couple of voices talking to me as well…" She tried to concentrate and separate the voices in her mind but it seemed like a jumbled mess.

"If you heard the voices again do you think you could remember them?" Rodriguez asked eagerly.

"I know I could then. But… How am I going to know about the guy who shot me. There were so many people there." Lulu asked.

"Don't worry about that. When you leave here, Lucky will have to bring you down to the station and we'll go from there, alright? Now, don't you worry about a thing. Just rest and relax. I'll see what I can do to keep Maxi Jones from stressing you out." Detective Rodriguez smiled at Lulu and left. Elizabeth who was standing in the door heard the recant of what Lulu could remember and it seemed to fit with Sonny and Jason's story better than it did with Alcazar's story.

"Hey you. Alright. You wanted answers and I have them." Elizabeth smiled down at Lulu as she pulled the chair over to Lulu's bedside. "Now you want to know who helped you out of that mess. Milo and Max, along with Sonny and Jason. As for the nose you broke, that was Jason's and you also fractured his cheek bone." Elizabeth said with a smile, remembering how Jason was pissed that she had broken his nose but was still amazed at the girls' strength. "Milo kept asking how you were doing, and even asked Lucky to keep him updated. As did Sonny and Jason. The demand that you weren't allowed to die, that was Lucky. He's been here at least five times a day to check on you. Your brother loves you very much Leslie Lu. So does your father. Which he reamed out Dillon for his little stunt." Just then Elizabeth's pager went off again. "It's your brother, I think something is wrong."

"Let me know please?!" Lulu asked suddenly worried.

"If your brother got himself put into the hospital just so he wouldn't be thrown out of here for being by your side, I swear!" With that she ran down the hall to see the trouble.

x

A few days after being questioned by Detective Rodriguez, Lulu was back at home. "Lulu, I'm really sorry about Maxi at the hospital." Georgie said as Lulu was starting to make her way up stairs. "It was completely rude of her to ambush you when you were lying there in ICU."

"Georgie, how Maxi acts isn't your fault. She hates me, and I dislike her. Both are for justified reasons I suppose and you dislike me as well, I get that. But… Thank you for the card still. I'm really sorry about last summer. I was a bitch and I don't expect you to forgive me but, I am sorry." Lulu said. No matter how much she loved Dillon, it wasn't right to hurt Georgie. It's not like it was her fault Dillon loved her and not Lulu. "There is honestly no excuse for it either." Lulu was turned around and was trying to make her attempt up the stairs when an arm came to help her. She looked to the right and seen Georgie there trying to help her up as well.

"Lulu, You're right, your actions were… inexcusable… but you've owned up to them. That I can say is a little bit more than Maxi. I'll get her to leave you alone." Georgie said with a soft smile. "If you don't mind my asking… Why did you call Dillon a bastard?" Confusion crossed Georgie's face yet again, and realization dawned on Lulu _'he didn't tell her what he did, I guess.'_

"I called him a bastard because he lied to me. I guess I deserved it though. But, he tried to claim someone else's feelings and gifts to me as his own feelings and gifts. He not only hurt me but the guy who sent them." Lulu spouted off quickly so Georgie didn't drop her in shock and let her fall down the stairs.

"No, two wrongs don't make a right, Dillon was wrong for doing that. I'm sorry to you and this other guy." Georgie looked down at the ground as she helped Lulu sit on her bed. "Get some rest Lulu. You're pretty white." She smiled.

"Thank you for the help." As Georgie left Alice appeared with a box in her hands, and a red envelope was taped to the top of the box. "He struck again, huh?" She asked with a smile, trying to stand again.

"Don't you dare get up!" Alice ordered with a smile on her face. "I'll have two feet. Here you go. You are one lucky girl Ms. Spencer." Alice left Lulu's room smiling mumbling something along the lines of "young love".

Inside the box again was huge array of flowers. But this time with the flowers was a teddy bear. It was a white Teddy bear in a suit with a tag around its neck that said his name, Milo. The card on top in its little red envelope was simple. A little heart on it that said get well. On the inside was a small message, as the others had been.

_**"I wish I knew exactly what to say  
So I can be the one to take your  
Breath away."**_

It was so simple and so kind the Lulu smiled. And without realizing it, she was falling for this guy. She had an idea, and with the help of a friend it was possible. She called the flower shop and asked for Mark. He could be her little helper at the moment.

* * *

**heartbreaker91-** **Here's that update for ya!**  
**Jen Drake-** **Yea, I thought having Luke come back would some spice. You'll see what Sonny has to say about Milo and his love.**  
**JC Morgan-** **LoL, Lulu seems like a tough girl, so hitting Jason was perfect.**


	7. Mean What You Say

_Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything  
Chapter 7: Mean What You Say_

The shooting had happened a little over three weeks ago. Finally home and able to leave the house again with the approval of her doctors and her father, Lulu was set to go shopping with Mark. Mark had become her friend because of the secret admirer.

"Okay, you seem to know a lot more than you let on Mark, spill." Lulu demanded. She was so confused and had no idea how to thank her secret admirer for his wonderful flowers and stuff.

"Okay… I do know a lot more than you think about your… friend." Mark laughed at Lulu because the frustration in her eyes of him knowing and her not having a clue. He wasn't about to tell her about the teddy bear giving it all away. He'd let her find that out. "Here's a hint. You've been told who he is before."

Lulu stared at Mark like he was nuts. "I have not been told! Unless it was when I was unconscious." She exclaimed. "There has been no mention of the secret admirer's name while I've been able to hear."

"Well, you are in a sense right. You were _almost_ unconscious when you were told who it was. I don't think it registered in your brain thought." Mark said, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice as Lulu gave him a death glare. "Hey! Aren't we supposed to be shopping for your friend? I think he may like this." Mark held up a small bottle of Adidas cologne and sprayed a little bit of it.

"I swear I've had a dream about that smell… I know it sounds weird but… I never see the guys face in my dream." As Lulu was speaking her face was growing a brighter shade of red. "But, I think I'll get it for him. One other thing for my secret admirer then I need to pick up a couple thank you things for Milo, Sonny, Jason and Max. They saved me the night I got hurt down by the docks."

"I know." Mark said. When Lulu gave him a confused look he spoke rather quickly "I over heard the nurse and the one guy who was family talking."

Lulu looked at him kind of funny "No, I'm calling you out on that. It's a lie and you know it. You heard about it some other way." She started to laugh thinking that he may have heard from Sonny, who was in the store because he sent her a bouquet of flowers as well. What she didn't know is that he had used a different store and Milo never told him.

x

After the shopping trip Mark and Lulu both headed back to the shop to get the gifts ready and so Mark could start his shift. Lulu decided that three red Roses, and two Lilies were perfect for the admirer, along with the cologne and the box of chocolates. She had five cards in front of her. Four of the five were small thank yous for rescuing her from pretty much her own stupidity and not letting her die. A small rose was sent with each of these cards then she held the other card in her had. It two was set up as a thank you card, a thank you for the flowers and the teddy bear.

This card was meant to be special and special it would be…

x

Again Milo was called and told that he had something waiting for him at the flower shop. He said he should be able to get there in an hour to pick it up. That is when he was asked if he could make a couple deliveries to his… associates, Mr. Sonny Corinthos, Max and Jason Morgan.

"No problem. But I have to let you go." Milo hung up on the clerk as soon as he heard Sonny call him into the living area.

"Yes, Mr. C?" Milo asked standing quite still and afraid. He had been waiting to be told that he was going to be reassigned after Sonny found out that he was in love with Lulu.

"I wanted to talk to you about the night of the shooting." Sonny said. "Before you say anything, let me speak. I heard you tell Lulu how you feel, but I ask that you make it nothing more. You've seen what can happen to her. You don't want that happening again do you?"

"N-No sir." Milo stuttered.

"I'm glad to hear we have an understanding. I don't care if you are acquaintances with her, or even friends. But do not make it something romantic, got it?" Sonny demanded.

"Yes sir."

"That's all. Go ahead, take a break. I overheard you say you to pick something up. Be careful Milo!" Sonny ordered.

"Thank you sir."

With that Milo left Sonny in his living area with Carly and the boys. "Why did you have to tell him he couldn't see Lulu?" Carly demanded. "Lulu and Milo would be such a cute couple."

"Carly, look at his line of work." Was the last thing he heard before he walked out the door to head to get his package.

x

"Carly, look at his line of work." Sonny said in an exasperated tone.

"Look at yours! I still got with you, we have two happy boys, do we not?" Carly argued. "Boys, do you mind leaving your father and I alone to talk real fast?" She asked Michael and Morgan sweetly.

"We're not being given the choice are we?" Michael asked. He looked at his dad who gave him the look that told him to get moving. "But going upstairs is a good choice right now. Come on Morgan, lets go play a game. Dad, before we go… Can we ask Max to play a game with us?" Michael pleaded "Please Mom, please Dad?"

"Fine. But it is really up to your father." Carly said and the boys both looked expectantly at Sonny.

"I don't have a problem with it. Max!" He called. "Max!" Max appeared in the door way.

"You called Mr. C?"

"Will you play a game with us, Max? Mom and Dad want to talk and we get tired of playing just by ourselves… please?" Michael asked. Just for good measure Morgan threw in his puppy eyes. He knew they always worked on Max.

With a smile Max said "It's up to your Dad." He turned to look at Sonny and he nodded. "Okay, so do you two want to play?"

"COME ON!!!" Morgan yelled running over to grab Max's hand and drag him up the stairs. Sonny and Carly both couldn't help but to laugh.

"They do love that guy. He's like another uncle to them." Carly stared wistfully at her boys as they disappeared to the second floor. "Now why can't Milo and Lulu be happy together?" Carly suddenly demand.

"She has been shot once because—"

"That wasn't because of Milo's line of work that was because Lulu was running away from the Quartermain house because of Dillon." Carly interjected.

"But what do I tell Luke the next time she gets hurt? Or if Milo breaks her heart?" Sonny asked "What do I tell Luke then?"

"Who's to say Milo will break her heart? Who's to say that she will get hurt again? No one sure of anything." Carly said. Sonny and Carly were on their fourth marriage and this time he was determined to make it work. "I'm married to you and I get by just fine." She said as she walked into his arms to put her head against his chest. "I just think you should let nature take its course, and if Milo and Lulu fall in love… let them be."

"Carly, Lulu isn't like you. She's not as tough or strong as you."

"No, she's tougher and way stronger than I am. She's been to hell and back. There is finally a man that is interested in her and he knows her whole past, not just the parts she chooses to tell him." Carly defended.

"Its just… I don't want to see the hurt in your eyes, the way I seen it when I told you that Lulu had been shot down by the docks." Sonny gave in. "If he wants to date her, you go ahead and try and hook them up. But at first sign of trouble for either of them, you better get Lulu away. Deal?" He offered.

"You got it." She smiled then kissed him.

x

Milo sat in his car in front of the Corinthos home with his box. The card she wrote for him was heartfelt and it said a lot more about Lulu than most things did.

_**"If you are going to love me, love me deeply.  
If you're going to break my heart, then break it all.  
If you're going to care for me, then care for me completely.  
If you decide not to hold me, then let me fall.  
If you're going to stay, then stay forever.  
If you're going to leave, then do it today.  
If you're gong to change, then change for the better.  
And if you're going to talk, then Please, mean what you say."**_

Milo smiled yet again as he finished reading it. He did all that he could. He would love her deeply, catch her when she fell and hopefully she would let him stay forever. But no matter what. He always did mean what he said.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the window of his car. He looked up to see Carly pounding on the passenger side window. Quickly opening the door so Carly could sit inside "Yes ma'am?" He asked professionally.

"I want to talk to you about Lulu." Carly said with a smirk.

"I'm doing exactly as I was told ma'am. I'm going to stay away from her."

"She's head over heels for you. You have to do something!"

"For a while I was. I was sending her flowers and cards… I was something like a secret admirer I guess. But the store I had been sending things through, they have my cell number. So she'll make a gift box for me and send me something back. It's been going on for about a month but… I think I'll just stop. Mr. C said he didn't want me dating Lulu." Milo said looking down and almost ashamed.

"Milo, do like this girl or what?" Carly demanded.

"To be honest Mrs. C, I think I may be in love with her." He said quietly. Carly heard him and was in shock. She never realized that his feelings ran so deep. "And I have been for quite a while too." He was shy and quiet when it came to speaking of his feelings for Lulu.

"Well then Milo, if you don't go talk to Lulu right this instant I may have to call her and tell her all this. You need to hook up with her!" Carly almost yelled.

"But if she got hurt because of me… I don't think I could ever live with myself." Milo looked down and a tear slid down his cheek. "I couldn't protect her, and I wasn't even dating her then. If that had happened and I was in a relationship with her… I don't think I could bare it then…" Milo just looked miserable.

"Oh Milo…" Carly smiled and wiped his tear away, she gently caught his chin in her hand and made him look her in the eye. "You listen to me, and listen good. Leslie Lu is a Spencer. She doesn't blame you for what happened, in fact she blames herself. You had no idea that she was going to run down to the docks. It was not your duty to protect her then. Lulu is tough and she can hold her own. You need to follow your heart. Do you understand me Milo?"

He smiled then and had some hope. "Yes Ma'am." As soon as she stepped out of the car he knew what he had to do, and he had an hour to do it in.


	8. Asking For Love

_Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything  
Chapter 8: Asking for Love_

In his room at the Corinthos home he was trying to figure out how to word his card. He knew what he wanted to say, but he had no idea how to say it. And there was no way he would go to Mr. or Mrs. C on this one. Just then there was a knock at the door and he hid the card in the papers on his desk. Then went to answer the door.

"Yes, Mrs. C? Is there something I can help you with?" He stepped aside to let her walk in to his room and sit on the bed. Leaving the door open he went back to sit at his desk.

"You haven't told Lulu it was you yet, have you?" She demanded. There was a small twinkle in her eye.

"No ma'am. I've been working a card for her." Milo stammered.

"May I see what you have so far?" Carly asked. And Milo handed her the card he'd been trying to perfect. When she read it, she smiled. "Milo, that is the perfect card for her. She will love it." She said handing the card back to Milo.

"You think? I want it to be perfect. Just like her." Milo said quietly and quickly added "she's perfect in my eyes at least. Everyone makes mistakes I know but… to me she is still perfect."

"I know my cousin will be in good hands if you two do get together." Carly smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you about the whole Lulu thing so. Bye!" She walked out of the room shutting the door and leaving Milo to his thoughts.

_'If Mrs. C thinks it is perfect for her cousin then that it should be good.' _

x

Lulu woke up the next morning fairly early. For some reason her side, which had a bullet put threw it over a month ago, would hurt at some points in time. _'Note to self, visit Elizabeth and ask why I keep hurting.'_ When she turned on her side there was red envelope on her nightstand.

Smiling Lulu took the card and put it in her backpack. She was going to get to class on time today… she hoped.

x

"Hey Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lulu asked quickly as she ran up to the nurses' station.

"Yea, sure, what is it Lulu?" a concerned Elizabeth asked. "Please don't tell me Lucky put you up to this again?"

"No, I was just wondering if it was usual for my side to be hurting so long after the accident?" Lulu inquired. "As for Lucky, that is a loaded topic, no offense, with you." Lulu smiled.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giving a small chuckle at that. It was true, talking about Lucky with her was a loaded subject and not one for work. "Um… Honestly I don't know Lulu. I get off at four today. What do you say we meet up and have dinner? I'll ask one of the doctors here if that is usual and if so, I'll get you a light prescription for it and we can talk over dinner. Sound good?"

"That sound's awesome, thank you Elizabeth!" She hugged her soon to be ex-sister-in-law. "I have to get to class, and with the prescription if I really need one, please make it really light!" Both of the women laughed because they knew how bad Lulu was when she was on drugs that were taken as an adult dosage. The two spoke for a few more minutes then Lulu headed off to class. 'the sooner I get to class, the sooner I get to read my card.'

x

"I need you to real them both in, Mark. If you don't there will be problems. She can say who exactly was at the docks that night and if that information falls into the wrong hands, well, I can kiss my career good bye." A voice said.

"Yes Sir." Mark said.

"I want Sonny Corinthos out of the game, once and for all, do you understand Mark."

"Yes Sir." Mark repeated.

"Good. Now as I've told you, the only way to Sonny Corinthos is through Leslie Lu Spencer. I hate saying this but… she will undoubtedly have to be… disposed of."

Mark stood there and nodded.

"Good. You need to leave and make sure no one sees you."

With that Mark stood up and left the company of his other employer. Mark didn't want to hurt Lulu only because he really did start to like her. Maybe he could come up with a way to save her.

x

Lulu hadn't been able to read her note from her secret admirer by the end of class and she finally realized that the only time she would even be able to consider reading it was at work, tonight. She and Georgie worked together tonight which meant she would have to deal with none other than Maxi. Somehow Lulu and Georgie had worked out an uneasy truce, maybe Georgie would help give her a couple minutes to read her card.

x

At "Kelly's" Georgie was already there filling the salt shakers. "Hey Lulu!" Georgie greeted with an honest kindness.

"Hey Georgie, how's it been here?"

"Eh, not to bad. Mike predicts a big Dinner crowd. Elizabeth stopped by and asked me to give you this." Georgie said handing her a folded piece of paper.

'be there by five-thirty with Cam'

"Do you have the break schedule?" Lulu asked. While making the whole dinner plan with Elizabeth she forgot that she had to work. So she was praying to whoever would listen that she had the five-thirty to six-fifteen break.

"You get your break at… Seven." Georgie said looking at the schedule that was probably taped to the bar.

"Does anyone have the five-thirty break?" Lulu asked tentatively.

"Yea, that would be my sister." Maxi said copping her attitude. "Got a problem?"

"Lulu, if that was from Elizabeth saying that she was going to be up there then, you and I can switch breaks if you'd like." Georgie offered.

"Georgie, don't be kind to this whore, she destroyed your relationship with Dillon." Maxi snapped.

"Maxi, that's enough. Lulu and I have talked. You don't seem to care that you wrecked Lucky's marriage do you? At least Lulu apologized to me."

"Oh, so saying sorry means that everything is better then?"

"No Maxi, Me saying sorry doesn't make it better. I know that. But, Georgie, if you don't want to switch breaks—" Lulu started.

"No Lulu, I don't mind switching breaks with you. Honestly. Maxi, back off. Lulu has been trying to make up for what she did." Georgie snapped at Maxi.

"I'm your sister, and this is how you treat me?! You take sides with that… tramp?!" Maxi shouted.

"That is enough! Maxi that is my sister you are talking about. And if you remember, she isn't the only that has messed up. You and I both messed up as well! You are pregnant with my baby! Remember that? Don't you dare disrespect my sister when you've made the same exact mistake she did!" Lucky shouted at Maxi. Tears started to pour down Maxi's cheeks as she ran from the diner.

"Georgie, I'm sorry. I know my sister messed up, but she has owned up to it. I know that now. I need to do the same and so does Maxi. I know she is your sister, so before you get protective of her. I'm sorry for yelling at her. But… I had to defend my sister." Lucky explained.

"There is no need to explain anything to me. If you hadn't said something to her along those lines I would have." Georgie said. "Lulu, I know my sister is difficult but please, don't take it to offense, she is being protective of me as you are of Lucky."

"I take no offense, if you'd like you should go see how Maxi is. I really don't think she expected to be told off by the guy she is in love with. And please, know I have gotten over Dillon. There's someone else…" She drifted off with a smile.

Georgie smiled at Lulu and ran after Maxi. Lulu then turned to Lucky and hugged him "Thank you for defending me. I know she is carrying your baby and you have some sort of feelings towards her for that and I should respect it but… I'm sorry… She's evil."

Lucky could only laugh at how his baby sister had just called Maxi evil when Lorenzo Alcazar had tried to kill her. But it was Maxi that was evil. "You are something else kiddo."

x

Five-thirty rolled around and Georgie was back at work with Maxi sitting at a table ignoring Lulu at her sisters' demand. Elizabeth walked in with Cam on her hip, past Maxi and over to Lulu. Giving her a hug then going to sit down. Lulu grabbed a couple menus and went to go join Elizabeth.

"How was work?" Lulu asked taking Cam from Elizabeth. She started bouncing him on her knee like he was riding a horse. He was laughing and giggling.

"Work was… work. I talked to Dr. Drake and he said that some pain is to be expected. It means all the tissue and muscle that was damaged from the bullet is healing itself in its entirety. This is the prescription for you. Its two weeks supply of Tylenol 3, children's version. You won't get hooked on them either." Elizabeth said handing over a pill bottle. She had every reason to be scared for Lulu.

"I probably won't take them all the time, only when I hurt." Lulu reassured her.

"Onto a sensitive topic with you, Lucky." Lulu jokingly hid behind Cam as if waiting for Elizabeth to throw something at her. Apparently Elizabeth was in a good mood because she laughed.

"What about Lucky?" She asked

"Do you miss him at all? He always asks me if you do, and I tell him the same thing every time… to ask you. But do you miss him?" Lulu asked.

"Lulu, you have no idea how much I miss him. He was my world, but when he did what he did, he tore my world down. It was painful and I swear, I feel like I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." Elizabeth explained. "If I was positive that he would never go back and he earned my trust back, I would take him back in a heart beat. At Christmas you know something? Lucky almost kissed me under the mistletoe as we were setting up Nikolas and Emily's house for Spencer. I wanted him to! And do you know why? It was because at that moment, I seen the man I married. I just wanted to ask him where he's been for so long." Elizabeth finished with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, please don't think my brother asked me to plead his case with you. But I'm asking you. Hold that divorce off, just a little bit longer. My brother will come around. You're his one true love." Lulu begged. "I know you don't believe it after all that has happened but, he still loves you and he wants to make it work so much. I ask that you give him till Easter, please? If you don't think he can ever turn back into the man you married then push that divorce through as fast as possible."

Elizabeth stared at Lulu, shock all over her face. "People make mistakes, Liz. Please answer me this… Is Lucky always on your mind?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, I can never stop thinking about him for more than a minute." Elizabeth replied quietly.

"Did you ever think that there may be a reason? I know Carly isn't the best person for advice but she once told me something, and it stuck with me… 'If you can't get someone out of you head, then maybe they're supposed to be there.' Like I said, maybe Carly isn't the best person to get advice from but that is something that no one could go wrong with." Lulu said.

"My shock isn't that you're pleading your brothers' case, frankly I expected it… I just didn't expect to see so much wisdom in such a young woman. Granted I should have realized it before… you've grown into such a great young woman. Yes, we all make mistakes Lulu and we all pay for them as well. I will do you that favor and hold the divorce off until Easter, but no long, if I don't catch another glimpse of the man I married, I walk." Elizabeth stated. "Now if you don't mind, I think we should probably get some food. You hungry Cam?" he gave a quick nod then went back to climbing around where Lulu had put him.

Lulu put in the orders and the three of them sat down to eat. "I almost forgot to tell you Liz, I got a secret admirer." She laughed.

"Really now?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Do tell all!" Lulu told her everything and showed her the cards, which she carried in her pack at all times.

"Hey, here's one you haven't opened yet!" Elizabeth said handing it back to her.

"Oh yea! This is the one that I woke up next to. I rolled over because the pain in my side and on my alarm clock, sitting there as though it just magically appeared there was this note."

"What's it say?!" Elizabeth's excitement was starting to match Lulu's. At that point Max, Sonny and Carly walked in.

"It says:

_**'I'm just a boy  
Standing in front  
Of a girl asking**_  
**_Her to love me.' _**"

Lulu re-read the card and smiled. Whoever this secret admirer was, he was a sweet heart.

"Wait Lulu! There's a picture! It's—aww!" Elizabeth handed the picture over to Lulu and smiled. Elizabeth had met Milo the night that Lulu was brought in. She thought he was a kind young man.

Lulu looked at the picture and stared in shock. The clues all fit suddenly.


	9. A Kiss

Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: still don't own anything.  
Chapter 9: A Kiss

Lulu stared at the card and the picture sitting in front of her. All the clues finally fit together.

_Pain was shooting through her body, her brain wanting to let go. "Lulu, come on, you need to hold on for me." A voice said. Her eyes were almost shut but she could still see the man holding her, he had tears in his eyes. "Please, for me. I love you, Lulu."_

It all came back to her. "Um, Elizabeth, would you excuse me a minute?" without waiting for an answer she got up and ran out the door. She knew that she only had fifteen more minutes before her break was up, but this was something that she had to do.

Lulu had run all the way to the flower shop and darted inside. "Mark." She said breathlessly. "I need… to send… a card… to… Milo…" she breathed out.

"Oh, you did find out I see." Mark smiled. "Sure." He handed her a card and rang her up. Quickly she paid him and scribbled her card to Milo. She had already planned out what she wanted to say to him. Putting the card into a red envelope, keeping up pretenses, and signing his name on the front. "Thanks! I'm late!" She almost squeaked with frustration and ran as fast as she could out of the store and down the street.

x

"You know, Georgie, she isn't coming back, right?" Maxi said. "She doesn't give a hoot about this job, anyway she's a good for nothing—"

Carly turned around from her place with Sonny and Max "Excuse me, but that is my cousin you are talking about and—"

"And my sister-in-law, and I think I speak for both Carly and I when I say, don't talk bad about her." Elizabeth cut in.

At that very moment Lulu came running in at top speed. "Oh my god, Georgie, I'm not late am I?" She asked out of breath yet again.

"No, go punch in then finish eating." Georgie said laughing. She had to admit Lulu was defiantly something else.

"Um, Georgie, aren't you go to defend me at all? I mean I'm getting attacked by your new best friends' family here." Maxi started rudely.

"Honestly Maxi, I think I'm just going to let Lulu handle her family. I mean you were bad mouthing her and she wasn't here to defend herself so her family took up that honor." Georgie said, she was so tired of bailing Maxi out.

"What's going to be left to me?" Lulu asked as she came back out.

"I'm for some reason supposed to trust you to call you family off. But you could never help me because your better than me, isn't that right? Don't make me tell Lucky that you're being mean to me." Maxi started.

"Carly, Liz, thank you for defending me… I'll get it now." Lulu said. Carly and Elizabeth both went back to their tables and sat down but still watching Lulu. "Go ahead and say whatever you want to about me Maxi, but I have some advice for you… Click your heels together and say 'I need a life'." Lulu walked away from Maxi's table with a smile on her face

"Georgie, I'm sorry…" Lulu was looking down because she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Please, no reason to apologize to me… she keeps bad mouthing you, at least you make your comments to her face." Georgie left it at that. She may not have liked Lulu saying somewhat mean things to Maxi but she had to admit what Lulu said was pretty amusing.

x

Back at the flower shop, Mark called Milo to let him know that he had a card waiting for him. At the moment that Mark hung up with Milo, his other employer came in.

"Hello Mark, when are we going to catch the Spencer girl and bring down Sonny Corinthos?"

"Within the week sir." Mark replied.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to catch her."

"She'll be her within the next two days sir. Her secret admirer will come in here to—" Mark started but was cut off by his employer.

"Do not go for the bodyguard. He is too smart to walk into something like this. The Spencer girl won't know its coming though. You have to catch her to get the bodyguard to go to Sonny Corinthos and Carly Corinthos."

"Yes sir, everything will work out fine." Mark said.

"It's good to hear my trust in you isn't misplaced."

x

"Hey, I got a phone call saying something about a card?" Milo came in and asked.

"Um yea. Here you go." Mark smiled and handed the card over to Milo. "Would you like to leave an arrangement for Ms. Spencer?"

"No, I'll talk to her now." Milo smiled as he was leaving. He got into his car and drove to "Kelly's". 'I know she's working… she probably thinks I'm a loony now…' his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his window. When he looked up he was surprised to see Lulu standing there. Then looking at the clock seeing that it was nine at night he realized that "Kelly's" closed at nine, so she was out for the night. Quickly he opened the door and let Lulu in.

"Hey…" Milo had no idea how to start this conversation off.

"Hey… " Lulu looked down in his hand to see the card she left for him. It was still unopened. "I um… I'm sorry to bother you." Just as she was about to get out, Milo grabbed her hand.

"Wait! Please!" Lulu looked at him, confusion in her face. "I was just about to read your card. Please wait, I would like to talk to you about… everything… if you'll listen." The more Milo spoke, the more he blushed and Lulu could tell that he was getting more and more nervous too.

"Okay, I'll wait."

Milo opened the card and started to read. As he continued to read the card he smiled. That was something that no one had ever promised him. Setting the card down on the cup holder, he didn't make a move for a few minutes. Lulu starting to get nervous made to grab the door handle and let herself out.

Throwing caution to the wind, he caught her left arm in his right hand to keep her in the car and his left hand caught her neck to pull him towards her. As forceful as the gesture seemed, the kiss was just as gentle. The kiss started softly then urgency kicked in, and they both realized exactly how much they really cared about each other. What you can learn from a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I don't—"

"Milo, please don't apologize. I loved it. And I think I'm falling for you." Lulu smiled one of her rare real smiles. "As much as I would love to stay here all night with you, I have to be going home." Lulu started heading out the door again. As Milo pulled her back again, her lips almost against his, his eyes looking into hers.

"I'll take you." He whisper. "I'd take you to the end of the earth and back again if you asked me."

It was her turn to lose control this time. She pressed her lips against his forcefully, begging him to deepen the kiss which he did so willingly. And within moments they were apart again breathing hard. "Well, I guess I should thank you for the offer but, I have to go home now." Lulu was still smiling. 'How do I deserve him?' she asked herself.

x

The arrived at the Quartermain mansion around nine-thirty and Dillon was standing in the doorway looking for Lulu. "I'd love to give him a piece of my mind." Milo growled.

"Don't worry Milo, I'll tell him off enough for the both of us." Lulu said. "Want to walk me to the door?"

"I'd love to. I'll be around to let you out myself… how is that?" They were both smiling as Milo got out of the car and went around to the passenger side. He opened her door for her and offered her his hand. She took it with a smile and lead the way up the walk towards the front door. "Thank you for the honor of driving you home Ms. Spencer."

"Thank you Mr. Giambetti, for the ride home. And for that kiss. May I?" she asked him, hope in her eyes.

Milo slowly leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss upon the girls' lips. "Good night, Leslie Lu." He smiled and walked back to his car. Just before he got in the car, he watched her go in the house. Smiling to himself, he got in and re-read the card.

_**"A kiss on the hand is really quite grand,  
A kiss on the cheek is really neat.  
A kiss on the lips with your hands on my hips  
Would make me totally weak."**_

He finally drove back to the Corinthos house with a smile on his face.

x

"What was that about Lulu?!" Dillon shouted at her back.

"What was what? Milo giving me a ride home? Or what happened on the porch before he left? I'll tell what that was. It was something honest and something true! It was a real kiss. One that most girls would die for." Lulu growled. "And you really hurt him by taking credit for the stuff he did. I should have known that you were so full of it." She gave a forced laugh, "I should have known that when Spinelli said that there was a phony around he was talking about you. But no, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and thought he was in his alternate reality again. I guess that is what I get, huh?" she glared at him. "I thought I loved you and you threw all right back in my face. Yea, maybe I deserved it. But Milo didn't… don't ever hurt him again." With that, Lulu turned around and stormed up to her room.

x

"Milo, where have you been?" Sonny asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Spencer needed a ride home… so I gave her one." Milo said timidly.

"I thought we were clear on you weren't to see her?" Sonny started. "I thought you didn't want anything happening to her again? I know what Carly told you, but I am your boss."

Milo could only stare at Sonny with confusion. _'Now this is just aggravating and frustrating._' "Yes sir. Lulu and I are just friends Mr. C., nothing more." Milo stared down at the ground thinking about the card that was in his jacket pocket.

"That is good to hear. I know my wife would like it if you and Lulu started a relationship, but I just can't see it working. I'm trying to protect both you and Lulu." Sonny said sounding official. He then left Milo in the foyer to his thoughts.

x

Up in her room Lulu was thinking about all the kisses she had shared with Milo tonight. _'Wow, what an eventful night._' She couldn't help thinking. She was lying on her bed, all her cards from Milo surrounding her. 'Milo is such a sweetheart. I hope one day him and I can have a date.'

"Lulu, it's me, open up." She heard Dillon call through her locked bedroom door.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you!" Lulu shouted.

"I'm not going away until you tell me you're not going to see that mobster." He paused for a moment "Oh! I get it! You're trying to get back at me and make me _think_ you're dating him. Honestly Lulu, you had me going there."

Lulu stormed over to her door, unlocked it and wrenched it open. "How dare you?! I don't know who you think you are but let me tell you something. I have found a guy who knows my past, accepts it and _still_ likes me for me. Milo and I are not dating yet, but when and if we do, it will not be to get back at you." She snarled. She slammed and locked the door again just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. The number that had come up wasn't one that she knew.

"Hey Lulu, I have something for you. It's from Milo, meet me down by the docks so I can give it to you, alright?" the voice on the other end quickly said. Whoever it had been, hung up before she could answer.

x

Lulu had shoved all her notes from Milo in her backpack and headed out the door. She couldn't wait to see what he had arranged for tonight. Rushing out her bedroom door as fast as she could, blowing past Dillon yelling "Don't wait up for me!" she flew from the Quartermain house like the devil was after her.

Unbeknownst to Lulu, she was heading into a trap. Milo had nothing set up for her. But she did have something waiting for her.

* * *

**Now thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry, for the wait, writers block.  
_IlovetowriteSMP:_ The part were Lulu told Maxie off... it was even fun to write. I've always thought that Sonny and Carly were perfect for each other. She has to fix where he interferes, or interferes with his orders... not to sure which...  
_dizzydame:_ yes, the writers in the show need to take a hint... lol  
_runningwolf1986:_ I shall continue... lol  
_JC Morgan: _Thanks!  
_Jen Drake:_ I figured the writers played the grudge angle too long, now Lulu should try and make things right with her and Georgie.  
_heartbreaker91:_ Thanks!  
**


	10. Give Me A Whisper

**_Title: In The End  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Chapter 10: Give Me A Whisper_**

Milo awoke to a screaming coming from the Corinthos living room. Groggily he managed to throw some pants on and run clumsily down the stairs to the living room. Jason who was already there and Max who came crashing in a few seconds after Milo.

"Huh, what?" Max asked stupidly.

"A scream?" Milo said incoherently. He was barely awake enough to form a coherent thought much less string together a sentence that was understandable.

Carly sat on the sofa with Sonny's arms around her crying. On the coffee table there was an envelope with pictures on it. "Milo, why don't you and Max look at these pictures." Jason said as he pushed them towards Milo and Max.

Beating him to the punch Max grabbed the pictures before Milo even extended his arm. All he caught was a blur of blond. After looking at the pictures, Max paled and stared at Milo with sadness in his eyes.

"Milo, look at those and tell me what is going on." Sonny demanded.

As he looked at each picture, he paled a little bit more. The pictures were of Lulu, bound and gagged, unconscious on the floor in some warehouse.

"Tell me, what do you see in these photos?" Sonny demanded again, this time with more anger in his voice.

"I-I-I see Lulu… I mean Ms. Spencer, b-b-bound and g-gagged." Milo stammered. It was all he could do to not cry, but to speak was even tougher. "She has a g-gun to her head." He continued.

"Mr. C., I know you blame my brother for this, but… you can't blame him for falling for someone." Max spoke up. He was defying the boss for his brother, the only person he would defy Sonny for. "Milo, he loves Ms. Spencer. It's not his fault." Max said. Milo could only stare at his brother. Never once had Max defended him, but now, when Milo needed it most, his brother was there. He felt a surge of warmth for his brother just then. Turning to look at Sonny, he couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"Max, I didn't ask you, did I?" Sonny said. He was trying to remain calm for Carly's sake but, from what Milo could tell, nothing would calm her down.

"Milo, I told you I didn't want you and Leslie Lu having a relationship because of this very reason. My wife is now upset because her cousin was kidnapped. No one has any idea what to do now, do they?" Sonny asked. Only Jason could see that Sonny was hurting as well. Carly's family was his family as well, and Lulu was the only one who accepted that with a smile, and love for them all.

"Sonny, Max is right. Milo loves Lulu, had he known that something like this was going to happen surely he would have done all in his power to stop it. Cut the kid a break. He's beating himself up enough." Jason said. He could see from look on Milo's face that he was blaming himself already. "Milo, don't even blame yourself. It's not your fault. Stuff happens."

Sonny stared at Jason, not knowing what to say. Looking around the room, his boys were at the top of the stairs listening to everything that was going on, Carly was sitting on the couch still watching the four men argue about Milo's feelings, Milo was standing in amazement for everyone defending him and sorrow at the photos. Max had his hand on Milo's shoulder as if to say he was there to help him. And Jason, just staring at him, asking for him to show some sympathy because Milo was in hell.

"Their right, Sonny. Give him some slack. You love me, right?" Carly asked, her voice was strong but she was still weakened by the thought of her cousin being hurt. "And if the places were reversed, wouldn't you be miserable? Would you want someone up in your face telling you off for loving someone? I don't think so." Standing up, Carly reached out and cupped Sonny's face. "I don't blame Milo for what is happening to Lulu, I blame whoever took Lulu for what is happening to Lulu. Milo loves her, and I can tell just as Max and Jason can tell that. I know somewhere you can tell that he loves her too." Carly whispered.

A tear slid down Sonny's cheek. She was right. If the places were reversed, he wouldn't want someone up in his face. "Milo, I am sorry. Carly, she's right. I can tell you love Lulu, but I want to be protective of her just as Jason and Carly do." Sonny thought for a moment. "I know what it is like to love someone then almost lose them. We're not going to let that happen to you and Lulu though. Max, you and Milo both go get ready, we have some work to do and a girl to find." Max and Milo left to go get ready and Jason wandered into the kitchen.

"Michael! Morgan! Hungry?" Jason shouted. The two boys ran down hugging their parents quickly then running off to the kitchen to see what Jason was making them. This left Sonny and Carly alone for a few minutes at least.

"Sonny, I know you don't like when people defy you but… they all had a point. Milo loves Lulu. He wanted this as much as you or I did." Carly said. She was getting her strength up because it was going to be a long day. "I'm calling Latisha to come and take care of the boys today. No buts!" Carly said before Sonny could protest.

Carly got off the phone with Latisha and walked into Sonny's open arms. "I love you Carly, I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered. Everything that had happened that so far had put his life into prospective.

x

Sleepily, Lulu opened her eyes only to shut them again in a hopeless attempt to get away from the light. She tried to move her hand around to help push her up but realized that something was keeping her hands behind her back. She also realized that she couldn't move her mouth, she was gagged. Panic and fear started to close in around her. She brought her knees to her chest and lay on the ground as silent tears fell down her pretty face.

x

Dillon went out that morning to find Lulu. She hadn't made it home yet and he was worried. Starting out the front door her found an envelope with the words '_save me_' written on it. Taking the envelope inside he was startled to run into his mother.

"What is that Dillon?" Tracy demanded.

"I don't know. I just picked it up off the front porch." Dillon seemed honestly confused and that almost worried Tracy. He started opened the envelope and dropped the pictures in shock.

"Dillon what is wrong with you?" his mother snapped. Dillon looked at her, white faced and stooped to pick up the pictures.

"I know you don't like Lulu, but I think she's gotten herself in over her head now." Dillon shakily handed the photos to his mother and waited for her reaction.

"I hope this is some sick joke that Lulu is playing." His mother said tight lipped. She thought it was something more, but she had to put up a cool front. "Dillon, Lulu is not in trouble, she is wanting your attention." Dillon could see as plain as day that his mother thought that Lulu was in over her head as well. "Just call Lucky." She stated setting the photos down on the table in foyer.

Tracy went up stairs to her room and started searching madly. "where did I put that damn thing." She snarled. She had to find her phonebook, Luke had to know that his daughter was in serious trouble. \

"Ms. Tracy, is there something I can help you with?" Alice asked. Tracy turned to stare at Alice not realizing what she had said.

"What?" Tracy asked, almost kindly, which had taken Alice in surprise.

"Is there something I can help you with? You seem frazzled." Alice asked.

"Yes, do you know how to get a hold of Mr. Luke?" Tracy asked, fear shining in her eyes.

"Yes, why?"

"Call him and ask if he has a fax number. He needs to see something that was left here, and I think it was for him." Tracy said.

"Yes Ms. Tracy." And Alice left to get a hold of Luke. Tracy raced downstairs to the pictures and took them up to her room where she scanned them onto her computer, so she could print them off. As soon as she finished Alice came back. "Ms. Tracy, he gave me this as his fax number." She said handing Tracy the number.

"Thank you." And for once, Tracy did look grateful.

Sending the pictures as fast as she could to the number that look had given Alice, she hoped that he would do something.

x

Sonny's only lead to save Lulu was the flower shop guy. Latisha had come to take care of the boys while five people piled into the car that Sonny drove. The five sat outside the flower shop waiting for their good friend Mark to head towards work.

"That's him." Milo growled as he pointed at a guy walking towards the shop.

Jason jumped from out of the back seat and dragged him in the car as he told Sonny to drive.

"You bastard." Milo growled from across the car. "You wanted to hurt Lulu from the beginning. Why?" he demanded. "What did that sweet girl ever do to you?"

"Look, I just wanted to stay alive. The guy came in saying he would kill me if I didn't help." Mark said fearfully. Mark was trying to figure out who to be more scared of, the guy who he helped or these thugs. "I know where she's at but you don't want to go there. It's a trap. Send her brother." Mark said quickly. "He knows her brother."

x

Lucky was lying in bed still in the place he was renting from Mike. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing. tiredly, he looked at his cell phone to see who was calling him. Realizing it was probably his sister he answered the phone.

"Lucky, something has happened to Lulu. They have her, there's pictures. One is with a gun to her head. You have to help her!" the voice on the other end of the line said a quickly as humanly possible.

"Hold on." Lucky said in a daze still. "Who am I talking to?"

"It's Dillon. Some one has Lulu."

"Okay, tell me, what do you know?" Lucky was more awake now. Lulu had already been in enough trouble to last her a lifetime.

"There were pictures, she left to go somewhere last night, and this morning there were pictures on the front porch. She was bound and gagged and there was a gun pointing to her head."

Trying to act calmly, which was hard to do because his little sister may be dead right now, he crawled out of bed and started scribbling notes. "Did she say anything last night as she left? Who did you last see her with? Did she leave with anyone?"

"She left last night around ten thirty-ish. She didn't leave with anyone but she was dropped off by Milo Giambetti after she got out of work. When she left she just told me not to wait up. She seemed so happy."

Lucky scribbled and said that he was on the case and his sister would be found. After hanging up the phone he took a quick shower and got ready. As he was leaving he called Cruz. "Hey, man, something is wrong. My sister has been kidnapped." He was just heading out the door as he was talking. He didn't realize that at the counter that very moment was none other than Maxie Jones.

"Serves her right." Maxie smiled.

"Maxie! That is someone's life! What if she is in danger?!" Georgie asked. No, Lulu may not have been her favorite person but she still didn't wish any harm of her.

"What do you care? Oh that's right! You two are buddy-buddy!" Maxie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If she is dead, it's not like anyone would miss her."

"Excuse me?!" Milo snapped from the door. Jason turned quickly just in case he had to catch Milo before going after her. "I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say that Lulu wouldn't be missed if she was dead?!" Milo barked. "Because let me tell you something, bitch, she'd be missed a whole lot more than you would be." He snarled, putting emphasis on the word whole.

"Milo, just tell me what you want, I'll get it for you. We'll meet you in the car." Jason whispered to Milo. Milo stormed out the door. "I'm sorry Georgie, to cause a disturbance like that." Jason nodded apologetically. "Can I get six coffee's to go?"

"Yea, as for what that guy said. He may have been out of line with my sister, but so was she." Georgie seemed to understand. "From what I can see, that guy really seems to care about Lulu. I guess with her being missing and all, he has a right to be snippy." She said thoughtfully.

"Just please understand, I am truly sorry for that behavior." Jason smiled as he paid for the six coffees.

x

Down at the station, Lucky was shaking as he started typing the missing persons report. _'my sister is missing. I can't believe I'm doing a missing person's report for my sister.'_ Lucky kept thinking over and over again.

"Luck, how about you relax a minute. Think of all places your sister could have gone. I know you said you checked every single place she could have been but… did you miss some place.?" Cruz asked sympathetically.

"I checked. Not even a toy gun to say that this was some sick prank. It's for real. Someone has my sister and is demanding something for her safe return." Lucky sounded worn out, even though the night before was the first night he had slept good.

At that moment, five of the six people were ones he didn't want to deal with. "I'll take care of them." Cruz murmured to Lucky. Turning around he wandered over to the group. "Gentlemen, lady, is there something I can help you with?" Cruz asked professionally.

"Yea, Lulu Spencer. We have someone that can help." Sonny said quietly. "If possible we'd like to talk to Lucky Spencer."

Raising his eyebrows, Cruz turned to look at Lucky, then back to Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, I will let Jason Morgan talk to him, and only Jason Morgan. Anything you would like said goes to him, tell him now and I'll let Lucky know."

Wandering over to Lucky, Cruz had a worried look on his face. "Jason Morgan would like to speak to you about your sister's disappearance."

Lucky shot up like a bullet and waved Jason over. Jason's face looked grim and a tear fell down Lucky's cheek. Jason may know something but from how it was looking now, it wasn't too good. "Jason, tell me what you know about my sister." Lucky said, practically a whisper.

"It's the flower shop kid, he's working for someone… the guy that shot your sister that night…" Jason trailed off.

x

Lulu woke up with a note card and pen next to her, and she wrote the only thing she could think. She had her hands cuffed in front of her now, pulling her knees close to her she wrote…

_**"Give me a whisper, Give me a sigh.  
Give me a kiss before you tell me good-bye."**_

With that, she fell sideways and let tears and sleep consume her once more.

* * *

_Yea, about the wait... really sorry! National Guard has been kicking my butt! LoL! Hope you like the chapter, and I'll get 11 up asap! Thanks for all the reviews by the way!!!_  



End file.
